


Riders of Lucis

by EmpressOfDragons



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfDragons/pseuds/EmpressOfDragons
Summary: In an alternat Eos, where the Royals of Lucis are bonded to dragons through a sacred covenant forged by Bahamut and the Founder King themselves, a prophecy is foretold of the one true king coming into the light and banishing the darkness once and for all.  Noctis, the Prince of Lucis, goes forward with his closest friend, Ignis, as well as his two draconian companions, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Prompto, in search of Noctis's beloved Luna.  However, a great evil sturs in the empire and their curiosity for the Lucian Royal Bloodline's bonding with such powerful beasts.  However, a conundrum occurs when Ignis meets a dragon imprisoned by the empire.  Now, they are all being hunted, but will Noctis accept his fate and take back what belongs to Lucis?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dragon AU where some characters are dragons. The premise of the Dragon and Rider relationship is that the two fight as one being. So, they share thoughts, emotions, memories, and visions. The downside of this, is that, if a dragon becomes injured, the human receives the injury. If the human is injured, a dragon only senses the pain. If a Rider is killed in battle, the dragon also dies. But, since the Dragon is responsible for the bonding, the dragon is able to cut off the connection before passing, but doing so creates a gigantic void within the human that drives some Riders into madness and even suicide from their sorrow. Thankfully, only the Lucian Royal Family and the Oracle can bond with dragons...or at least that's how it was...

Prologue 1 – Noctis Lucis Caelum

 

            For centuries, the kingdom of Lucis enjoyed peace because of the covenant forged long ago between man and dragon.  A great darkness plagued the world and it was through the companionship of one man and the bond of friendship he had with his draconian comrade that the darkness was banished.  In order to keep the darkness sealed, Bahamut transformed into a crystal.  The man took it upon himself as well as his bloodline to protect the crystal, for it was more than just a lock for the seal.  It was the symbol of friendship he shared with his beloved dragon.  Through this bond, the crystal blessed draconians deemed worthy with the ability to bond with a human holding royal blood to Lucis.  To have them as their rider and become protectors of the great crystal.  To help his dear friend and king, Bahamut chose a clan of dragons to safeguard the king and his bloodline until the One True King would arrive once more to harness Bahamut’s power and banish the darkness for good.

 

 

            The moon was high in the sky as the halls of the Citidel within Insomnia, the Crown City of Lucis, rang with cries of a baby.  In the bed chamber of King Regis and his beloved wife, Queen Aulea, the castle maid staff as well as a doctor, a few nurses, and King Regis coached the Queen through her labor.  A great dragon sat perched out on the balcony with another dragon half his size.  The larger beast was Clarus of the Amacitia Clan; his son, Gladiolus, sat next to him, the newest line in the clan to safeguard this new link in the Royal Family.  The baby finally arrived and the doctor swaddled the infant in a blanket.

“Congratulations, Your Grace!”  The doctor smiled as he handed the crying infant over to the King.  “The Crystal has blessed you both with a Prince.”

            Regis looked upon his son, his face as red as a tomato as he cried.  Regis chuckled as he sat beside his taxed wife, “Look, Aulea!”  He cheered quietly.  “Look upon our boy!  Our precious baby boy!”  He handed the infant to the mother who, immediately through instinct, held the baby to her breast to feed him.  The infant sucked dutifully.  “Already hungry?”  Regis chuckled.

            “It is normal, Your Majesty.”  The doctor confirmed.  “What name shall I scribe on his Birth Certificate?”

            Regis and Aulea looked upon each other.  Aulea looked down at her son, his raven black hair already growing on his smooth head.  She smiled as Regis ran his hand over the hairs.  “Noctis…”  She smiled as she looked to Regis.  “Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

            “Noctis…”  Regis leaned in and kissed his son’s head, causing Noctis to whimper from the disturbance. “The Queen and I have spoken.”  Regis looked to the Doctor.  “Proclaim to the kingdom!  This night, a prince was born!  The Crystal blesses Lucis with Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

            “Hail, Noctis!”  The group cheered.

            When the baby finished, Regis took Noctis and walked out to the balcony for his dear friend to see.  “Look upon him, Clarus!”  Regis smiled at his dragon.  “What a joyous night!”

            “Indeed, O King.”  Clarus thrummed with a nod.  “A fine young Prince he shall become!”  Clarus moved his long neck to nudge Gladio.  “Go, my son.  Look upon your liege.  When he is of age, you two shall bond before the Crystal and receive the blessing of Bahamut.”

            “I know, father.”  Gladio nodded.  He leaned forward to gaze upon the infant who quickly began to cry.  Gladio shook his head in annoyance.  “I gotta watch this thing?!”

            “Mind your tongue!”  Clarus hissed.

            “It is quite alright, Clarus.”  Regis chuckled.  “This is all new to us.  Aurlea and I have tried so hard to begin a family of our own.  Now we have one!”  Regis raised his crying son high, “Welcome home, Noctis!  The light of my star!”

 

Prologue 2 –Ignis Scientia

 

            War had plagued many lands around Lucis and so Insomnia played host to multiple refugees.  One such refugee was a young boy no older than four years of age.  He was the nephew to one of the stewards of the Lucian Royal Family and so Regis immediately had the boy brought into the castle.  It was already ordained, as this boy showed impeccable intellect and intelligence.  His uncle had pined for the parents to have him become the advisor to the newest heir.  It was unfortunate, however, to lose them in the war.  The steward brought the boy forward into the throne room.  He stood straight, showing as much respect with his body as he could.  Clarus and Gladio looked down upon them with Regis and Noctis standing between.  Noctis was only three and so he hid behind Regis, but peeked when he noticed the boy.

            “Your Majesty, King Regis!”  The steward announced.  “I come before you to present my nephew, Ignis Stupeo Scientia.”  With a warm smile and gentle push from his uncle, Ignis stepped forward and bowed low.

            “Welcome to Insomnia, Ignis.”  Regis smiled.  “My boy, would you be so kind as to join me up here?”

            Ignis nodded and heeded his king.  He walked up slowly and eyed the dragons.  They were far more gargantuan in life than in his books.  Still, he knew their purpose and remained poised.  He looked to Regis for further instruction.

            “Listen well…”  Regis began.  “A king cannot lead by standing still.  A king pushes onward, always.  Accepting the consequences and never looking back.”  He turned to Ignis and bent down a little with a smile, “That said…” he continued, “A king can accept nothing, unless he first accepts himself.  Should he stand still, I need you to stand by him…”  Regis brought his arm behind Noctis and pushed him forward.  “stand by him as not only his friend…but as his brother.  Please, take care of my son.”  Regis smiled and let the two eye each other.

            Ignis felt pride in his duty once he saw the prince.  He would be in charge of Noctis’s well-being and his tutelage to becoming king.  It was a great task but Ignis wanted to do whatever he could.  He would take Noctis by the hand and lead him to the throne.  Without a second thought, Ignis held out his hand.  Noctis looked to it and, with a smile, gripped it tightly with both hands.  He smiled brightly, making Ignis blush slightly.

            “Fast friends.”  Clarus thrummed.  “Welcome to the Royal Court, Ignis Scientia.”

            Ignis looked up at the tall beasts in awe.  Noctis took Ignis’s hand and took him to Gladio.  “Papa says this is my dwagon!”  Noctis smiled.  “Gwadiowus!!  Say Hi!!”

            “Yo.”  Gladio nodded to Ignis.

            Ignis bowed to him, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gladiolus.  I vow to do my best to play my part in the protection Prince Noctis.”

            “I’m sure.”  Gladio nodded, feeling humbled at such respect.  “Just call me ‘Gladio,’ okay?”

            “Come on, guys!!”  Noctis tugged on Ignis’s arm.  “Wet’s go pway!!  I wanna wide on Gwadio’s back again!!  Iggy should too!”

            “Iggy?”  Ignis raised an eyebrow at the nickname.  The Prince was a child.  Ignis was sure Noctis would grow out of it.  He followed his Prince and Gladio to the courtyard as Clarus and Regis looked on, chuckling to themselves.

 

Prologue 3 – The Bonding Ceremony

 

            The time had come.  Noctis was now the age of 10, the proper age for a young royal to bond with his dragon.  The two had spent countless hours together through the long years.  Gladio and Noctis were as inseparable as Noctis and Ignis.  Gladio walked behind Ignis and Noctis as they approached the chamber of the crystal.  Clarus sat alongside with Regis and Aulea as they awaited the prince and his retainers.

            “The time is come, my son.”  Regis smiled.  “The next stage in your path to becoming King; you must bond with your dragon through the light of the Great Crystal.  Gladiolus, Draconian of Clan Amicitia will join with Noctis, Crown Prince of Lucis.”

            Noctis looked to Ignis for emotional support.  “You have prepared for this, Highness.”  Ignis smiled.  “I am behind both of you fully.”

            Gladio stepped next to Noctis, the boy just reaching his elbow in height, “We’re in this together, Noct.”  Gladio nodded.  Noctis nodded back and placed his hand on the black dragon’s scales.  The two followed Regis and Clarus into the chamber as the Crystal glowed brightly.  Aulea placed a gentle hand on Ignis as he looked on.

            Regis spread his arms wide, “I, Regis Lucis Caelum, proclaim to thee, that my son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, has arrived at the decreed hour!  May Bahamut bind their souls and be as one!”  Clarus spread his wings behind Regis and roared, proclaiming his presence as well as that of his son.

            Noctis and Gladio walked forward and were bathed in the light.  A voice resounded within the two, “Hark!  The Chosen King is come.  He who is blessed by both Crystal and Dragon alike shall purge the star of its scourge, and dispel the darkness from this world.  He who holds the blood of the Chosen, the dragon sought to bind you lies not here.  As one who is Chosen, the Light shall be blessed unto them once the Chosen Draconian is found.”

            “Wait!”  Gladio hissed.  “You mean… _I’m_ not meant to be Noct’s dragon?!”  The crystal did not answer him, but dimmed and faded.  Gladio looked to the crystal and back to Noctis who, also, seemed deeply hurt.  “I’m…I’m not your dragon?”

            “What does this mean, Clarus?”  Regis looked to his friend.  He was perplexed!  Nothing like this has ever occurred, but, the truth had come forward.  Noctis was the Chosen True King, the one Prophesized in the legends.

            Clarus shook his head, “I know not, My Lord.”  He thrummed.  “Bahamut…does not see my son fit for yours….”

            “This is crap!”  Gladio roared.  “All this time?!  All this training?!  For what?!!!”  He slammed his tail into the floor.  “I refuse to be the only dragon deemed unfit to serve the Lucian family!”

            “Hold your tongue, Gladiolus!” Clarus snapped.

            “No!!”  Gladio roared back.  Ignis ran forward and pulled Noctis away from the raging dragon.  “I won’t be a disgrace to both families!!”

            “Enough!”  Clarus roared enormously.  He spread his four great wings, looking far larger than Gladio had ever seen him.  He hung his head low, but continued to glare.  “None have said your service to Noctis has ended!”  Clarus reasoned.  “Noctis has been proclaimed as the Chosen King of the Prophesy.  Perhaps Noctis’s dragon is Bahamut himself?”

            Regis thought for a moment, “….This may be true.  Noctis may not hold the power to wield such power as yet.”

            Noctis looked up to Ignis, “Iggy…”

            “Do not worry, Noct.”  Ignis smiled.  “I…I am certain everything will be just fine.”

            Gladio snarled and proceeded to stomp out of the room.  Aulea let him through and watched him as he stomped off.  “Will he be alright, Clarus?”

            The larger black and gold dragon shook his head, “I know not, My Queen.  This is quite a blow to me as well…”

            Ignis felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Noctis, “Iggy, I wanna go see Gladio.”

            “I agree, Highness.”  Ignis nodded.  He looked to Regis and Clarus for permission, “Your Grace, the Prince desires to visit Gladiolus.  May we be excused?”  Regis and Clarus both nodded and the two left.  They found Gladio resting in the castle garden, laying by his favorite water feature.  The two approached cautiously.

            “Chill out…”  He mumbled, annoyed that his closest friends would feel this way, but he did not blame them fully.

            Ignis leaned his head to examine the dragon’s mood, judging if it was safe for Noctis to come closer.  “Are….you alright, Gladio?”

            “I’m fine…”  He huffed.  “Just….pissed off is all.”

            “Language.”  Ignis scolded with a smile.  Gladio responded with a roll of his eyes.

            “Gladio…?”  Noctis walked forward, letting go of Ignis’s hand and running to his dragon.  He began to warm him by petting his large snout, an action Gladio had grown to love from the Prince.  He purred in response.

            “Thanks, Noct.”  He purred.

            “I’m mad too…Who else is more fit to be my dragon?!”  Noctis’s eyes burned.  “Who cares what the crystal says?!  You’re my dragon!”

            “Noct…” Ignis shook his head.  “”I am afraid that is not how it works.  Do you not remember your studies in preparation of this day?  The Prince and his Dragon bond souls.  Through this covenant of souls, a dragon and his liege are able to exchange thoughts, memories, images, emotions, things of the like.  Through this process, however, you also experience each other’s pain.”

            “Wait!”  Gladio lurched his head forward.  “So, if either of us got hurt, we would feel their pain?”

            Ignis shook his head,  “No…if _you_ , Gladio, were injured, Noctis would receive the same injury.  If Noctis were injured, you would only sense it.”

 

            “What?!”  Gladio stood.  “But…why?  Why didn’t dad tell me this?”  He looked to Noctis who also seemed just as shocked in remembering.

            Ignis looked up at the dragon, “Your father, more than likely, thought the fear of such risk would have you step down from your chosen path.”

            Gladio huffed and leaned back down, “Damn right…”  He looked over to Noctis.  “Sorry, bud…had I known, I never would have gone in that chamber with you…but I’m not Chosen so it works out.”

            Noctis nodded and sat next to Gladio, rubbing his arm, “Yeah…I’m not mad.  I just…don’t know who will be my dragon now.  I don’t wanna be the first king without a dragon.”

            Ignis sat down with them, “You won’t be, Noct.”  Ignis nodded.  “You may not be bonded through souls, but you both are bonded with heart.”

            Gladio seemed empowered by Ignis’s words, “Yeah!  We don’t need some stupid crystal telling US we’re not good for the throne!  We’ve got each other’s backs already!  Iggy’s right!”  Gladio stood and pushed Ignis over with his nose

            “G-Gladio!!”  Ignis tried pushing the large nose away.  “Get off of me before you crush me!”

            “Iggy!!”  Noctis plopped onto Ignis as well, giving him a tight hug.  “You’re the best, Iggy!”

 

Prologue 4 – Prompto

 

            It was an infiltration mission assigned to Cor Leonis.  The empire had been running experiments of late and it was the job of the Glaives to discover what it was.  Cor sneaked into the frozen tundra of Nifilheim and found a gigantic facility with multiple dragon eggs the empire had acquired.  What were they using them for?  Thinking quickly, Cor snatched one before he was noticed and managed to escape.  He brought it before Regis and the council for them to discuss future plans on what the Empire was doing.  Regis ordered Cor to look after the egg.  It was better for the dragon to be born in captivity here than in the hands of the empire.

            On the night of Noctis’s birth, the egg began to crack and snap.  Cor looked over at the nest of blankets he had made, caring as best as he could for the egg.  After a few hours, the egg finally became weak enough to burst and a golden dragon lay sprawled out on the soft sheets, covered in the goop inside the egg.  Cor smiled, wiping off the dragon as he mewled from the strange sensation.

            “Easy now…”  He smiled.  “You’re alright.”  The dragon looked up at Cor’s gentle face with his deep blue eyes and mewled again.  Cor had been imprinted as his caretaker; his mother, as it were.  The dragon seemed to smile as he looked up at him.  Cor chuckled as the dragon seemed to now play with the man’s hands.  “You’re a feisty one.  I think….Prompto will be a good name for you.”  Prompto roared at the name, seeming to smile.

            As the years went on, Cor raised the dragon as best he could.  After 11 years, Cor took the young Dragon to meet with Regis for the first time.  There, in the throne room, Cor presented the young dragon on his shoulder to the Royal Court.

            “Your Majesty.”  Cor bowed.  “I present to you, the dragon that has been raised in my keeping; Prompto.”  Cor removed Prompto from his shoulder and held him high.  Clarus and Gladio nodded in greeting the young dragon.  Prompto and Noctis suddenly locked eyes and there was a sudden spark through both of them.  They stared at each other for some time.

            Ignis leaned in to look at Noctis’s blank face, “Something the matter, Noct?”  he asked.

            “Huh?”  Noctis blinked and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling.  He felt a connection with the young dragon.

            “A pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”  Regis smiled, holding Aulea’s hand.  “How old are you?”

            “Uh…um…11 years, sir…um, You’re Majesty…”  the dragon stumbled over the formalities horribly.  Cor gave him a sympathetic smile as he retreated to his shoulder.

            “Prompto…”  Regis spoke again.  “Though you are young, I am afraid the time is come for you to leave the care of Cor Leonis.  You must learn to live like the dragon you are.”

            “I…I know…”  Prompto knew this day was coming.  He was terrified of it.  He looked up at Gladio, his black scales shined like onyx.  The red horns on his crest and head shined like deep rubies.  Could he become so noble and stoic as he?

            “Fear not, dear Prompto.”  Aulea spoke.  “Your care under the Amicitia clan will be well looked after.”  She looked to Gladio who stepped forward.  “Gladiolus shall be your teacher and mentor.  Look to him for guidance on your draconic livelihood.”

            “I….I will…”  Prompto shook, so incredibly nervous for his future.

Cor lift Prompto down and placed him on the marble floor.  “You will be fine, Prompto.”  Cor smiled.  “You are in the best of care that I can ever offer.”

Noctis did something that was unprecedented.  He began walking down the stairs and his parents watched him.  Prompto watched the prince as well as he came close to him.  Prompto curled in on himself and looked up at the taller prince.  Noctis knelt down and extended his hand, “Hi!”  He smiled warmly.  “I’m Noctis!”

“Um…”  Prompto looked at the hand and the face belonging to it.  Prompto, then, smiled back, “Hiya, Noctis!”

“I’m gonna introduce you to my friends!”  Noctis picked up Prompto, which made the golden dragon nervous, but this was the Prince!  It couldn’t be too bad, right?  He held the dragon in front of Ignis, “This is Ignis but you can call him ‘Iggy’!”

Ignis smiled and bowed to the dragon, “A pleasure, Prompto.”

Noctis, then, moved to present the gold dragon to Gladio.  Prompto threw his tail between his legs from nerves.  “This, here, is Gladiolus!”  Noctis smiled.  “But, we call him Gladio for short.”

“Heya.”  Gladio looked down on the young dragon.  “I’m your mentor.”

“Hey-Heya….” Prompto swallowed thickly.

“Don’t you worry, bud.”  Gladio nuzzled the small dragon.  “We’re all friends here.”

Prompto was beginning to feel more and more welcome.  As the years passed, the connection between himself and Noctis grew.  It was not long after Prompto came into his life that Noctis went along with his mother and were attacked after a visit to one of the neighboring territories.  Regis had saved him, but they were unable to save Aulea.  It was a heavy blow to the kingdom. 

Soon after the attack,  Noctis was taken to Tennebrae, where the healers worked on his injuries.  Noctis had become fast friends with the Princess, Lunafreya, and were inseparable throughout the ordeal.  She was the youngest to train for the position of Oracle, but she was chosen.

Her messenger and confidant, Gentiana, bestowed upon her 2 dragons, Umbra and Pryna.  Both were long, serpentine dragons with the heads of dogs but Umbra was black while Pryna was white.  It was here that Noctis learned that those blessed to become Oracle could bond with 2 dragons, thanks to their connection with the Messenger of the Gods.  He also learned of his calling as the True King.  Luna told him of her own calling as the Oracle.

“I will see to it that you fulfill your destiny, Noctis.”  She smiled.  “That is my calling, as it is yours to answer the call of the Crystal, and purge our star of its scourge.”

“Thanks, Luna!”  Noctis smiled.  “I won’t let ya down!”

“I know you won’t.”  Luna smiled back.  She gave him a red book and placed it on his lap, “Take this book wherever you go.”

“Sure!”  Noctis smiled.  “I will!”

“That’s not all…”  Luna continued.  “I…want you to right something in the book and send it back….so we can both see the places we have been and share memories.”

“Okay!”  Noctis smiled.  “I promise I will!  I’ll also send you pictures of my friends!  Prompto is gonna be big before you see him.  He’s a Gold Dragon!  Papa says he and I bonded!  We shared memories already!”

“That is good news!  I look forward to watching his progress!”  Luna giggled.  Noctis had told her all about his friends and so she looked forward to seeing them.

Before leaving, Tennebrae was attacked for harboring Regis and his son.  During the farewell ceremony, Regis had no choice but to take his son to safety.  Luna and Ravus looked on as he ran.  Ravus, her brother, forever harbored hatred for Regis leaving the Flouret family to die.  Luna, however, wished only the best for Noctis and did her best to ensure their destinies were uninterrupted.  The time would soon come when Noctis needed to fulfill his calling and she would be there to stand by him along with his dearest friends.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is lost with Nifilheim as the victor. Regis must now send Noctis off to Altissia to wed Lady Lunafreya as per the terms of surrender. With the Prince safely out of the Empire's reach, Gladio looks to his father for the protection of Regis during the signing. However, chaos breaks loose and Gladio discovers that the empire is after more than just the Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I am so glad you all love this AU so far! The holidays are upon us, but I'll keep working on this and get a few more chapters out before the year ends. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep enjoying this little spin on Final Fantasy XV! ***

It was an unfortunate blow, but after the long 30 plus years of war, Lucis lost to Nifilheim.  Regis was now old and could not uphold a war and did not wish to risk such an easy chance of death for both himself and Clarus.  He wished for this war to end before Noctis ascended the throne.  Gladio had grown slightly as did Prompto over the years.  Both Noctis and Prompto were now 21 years old and have grown stronger in their bond.  Gladio was jealous for a while, but he soon took it upon himself to protect the royal duo until Prompto was old enough and ready for Noctis to ride him.  When the war was lost, a representative of the empire paid a visit and gave the terms of surrender; one of them being Noctis’s marriage to the Oracle; another was an anti-avion ordinance, restricting all dragons from taking flight in Lucian airspace.  Regis had always wanted his son to marry Luna, but he wanted the wedding held elsewhere, away from Nifilheim influence.  So, Regis organized the wedding to be held in Altissia, capitol of the neutral state of Accordio.  Noctis was to travel alone with Ignis and Prompto to avoid attention from the Empire.  Regis would join them shortly with Clarus and Gladio after the treaty signing but he wanted Noctis there first for safety.

      Gladio sat with his father by the seat of the King as Ignis and Noctis stood before them.  He growled, hating that he was forced to stay behind.  But, with his large stature and the anti-draconic airspace ordinance, Gladio was more of use here, protecting the king.  Regis’s voice boomed with power and majesty, “The decreed hour is come.  Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis, now a young man, still looked at his father with the rebellious eyes of a teenager.  He bowed slightly, Prompto clinging to his shoulders as he curled around his neck like a scarf, “Thank you…y-your Majesty….”  Noctis stammered as Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Take your leave…” Regis sighed, “And go in the grace of the Gods.”

Noctis stood back up and sighed, not really willing to leave but it had to be done; his father was King, after all.  “Right.”  Noctis turned on his heels and walked out.  Ignis sighed and looked up to Gladio who smiled and shook his head.  Ignis brought his heels together and bowed before following after the prince.  Regis sat back, feeling, incomplete.  Clarus picked up on this, _You should go to him, Regis._   He spurred his Rider with his mind.  _I, too, have sensed this growing shadow.  It may, very well, consume us both.  It would be wise, dear friend, to not leave such matters left unsaid._

_I suppose you are right, Clarus._   Regis smiled at his scaled companion.

_My king…_ Clarus continued.  _Remember: though you are royal in blood, you are also his father.  Go to him not as the Prince, but as your son._

Regis smiled as he extended his hand to pet Clarus on the snout, making the giant dragon purr.  “Thank you, my Dearest friend.”  Regis lift himself from his chair and Clarus helped him down.

“What’s going on?”  Gladio cocked his head.

“Come, Gladiolus.”  Clarus backoned.  “We shall see the Prince off.”

Gladio was even more confused, “Um…okay?”  He followed after his father and the king.

Ignis finally caught up to the prince and rolled his eyes before descending the stairs.

Prompto laughed nervously as they walked closer to the car, “Well, Princes will be Princes…”

“So much for Royal Protocol…”  Ignis sighed as he adjusted his jacket, “Noct, it was not as though you were to deliver a formal address of departure.  You could have shown more humility of your station.”

“Oh, give it a rest.”  Noctis lulled. “It’s not like I wanna go on this trip anyway…”

“And yet, here we are.”  Ignis stood on the stair crossing his arms.  Before Ignis could continue his point, a voice erupted from behind them.

“Your Highness!”  The Prince turned to see it was the voice of the Kingsglaive commander, Titus Drautos.  The man stood behind Regis as he descended the stairs, using Clarus’s snout for support as his dragon walked alongside him.

“What now?”  Noctis shrugged and walked back up to meet his father.

Regis looked to his son, semi nervously, “I am afraid I have left too much unsaid…”  He placed his hand from Clarus to his son’s back.  “You place a great burden on Ignis, here.”

“You’re one to talk.”  Noctis chuckled as he pointed to Clarus and Drautos.

Regis smiled and looked to Ignis, “I do not ask that you guide my wayward son and his dragon; but merely remain at their side.”

Ignis stood straight and bowed low, “Indeed, Your Grace.  I shall see Noctis and Prompto to Altissia.  You have my word.”

Regis nodded and smiled warmly, “And your word is always true, dear Ignis.”  Ignis’s cheeks flushed slightly from the compliment.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Hate to break this up, but, Cor’s got the motor running.”  He leaned over to connect his gaze with Drautos, “Drautos!  He’s in your hands!”  The Prince waved before walking back down the stairs.

Something inside Regis spurred him forward, “A-and another thing; please mind your manners around your charming Bride-to-be.”

Noctis turned sarcastically and bowed, “Your Majesty as well!  Try to mind yours around our ‘esteemed’ guests from Nifilheim.”

Regis scoffed at his son’s sarcasm, “You have no cause for concern.”

“Nor do you.”  Noctis smirked back.

Regis looked upon his son with worry, “Take heed, Noctis; once you set forth, you cannot turn back.”

“You think I would?”  Noctis cocked an eyebrow.  “Come on, dad!  Give me a little credit!”

“Forgive me.”  Regis chuckled.  He looked at his son, so much unknown weight was on his shoulders.  Regis could not help but feel this would be the last time he laid eyes upon his dear boy.  “Noctis, I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”

Noctis shrugged ignorantly, “I dunno about you, but, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  Noctis turned but was suddenly stopped by his father’s voice; it sounded different.

“Take care on the long road...”  Regis placed his aged hand on his son’s young shoulder, stroking Prompto’s paw with his thumb as he smiled at both, “Noctis, wheresoever you should go, the Line of Lucis goes with you.  Walk tall, My son.”  Regis leaned in to give his son a gentle kiss on his forehead before pushing him slightly to turn back, facing the car.

_What was that about?_   Noctis asked Prompto through their mental communication.

_I dunno…_   Prompto looked back at Regis who stood with Gladio, Clarus, and Drautos.  _He sure is acting funny…_

Ignis walked ahead and opened the door for Noctis to climb in.  _Maybe this whole treaty thing has him nervous._   Noctis pondered as he climbed in.

_I know I would be._   Prompto climbed down from Noctis’s shoulder to sit on his lap.  _I’m sure glad Gladio is with him, though.  And Clarus too!_

_Yeah._   Noctis tickled Prompto’s chin, causing the dragon’s right back leg to scratch the air.  _Dad’ll be fine._

Ignis climbed in next to Noct as Cor climbed into the driver’s seat.  Noctis waved to his father as they drove around the round-a-bout and out to the underground garage where the vehicle for their journey resided.  The group climbed out and loaded the sleek black car, known as the Regalia, with their luggage.  The car was used for Regis on his diplomatic trips both within and around Insomnia.  The car was built with strength matching those of dragon scales, keeping the King and his entourage safe from any malicious intent.  When Ignis packed up the rest of their gear, he and Noctis stood in front of Cor for their farewell.

“May the Crystal guide your path, Highness.”  Cor bowed.  He smiled as he rubbed the top of Prompto’s head.  Prompto purred in response.

“Thanks, Cor.”  Noctis yawned.

Cor looked to Ignis and smiled with a nod, “It will be tough losing one of the best men in the Crownsguard.  Be well, Ignis.  Keep them safe.”

“Of Course, Marshall.”  Ignis bowed.

Cor bowed once more before getting back into the car and driving off.  Ignis and Noctis looked at the car and the Prince stretched.  “Whelp, I’m gonna nap in the back!”  Ignis rolled his eyes as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Wake me up when we get there, Specs.”  Noctis climbed in, setting Prompto on his stomach as he sprawled out on the back seat.

“Noct, we still have the checkpoint for the wall!”  Ignis adjusted the mirrors to his liking before turning back to his Prince.  “You will need your identification if we are to pass through without incident.”

“Can’t they just tell by the car and Prompto?”  Noctis whined.

Ignis sighed again, “We are still at war, Noct.  Border securities are on high alert and you should be as well!  Leaving the city means we may be prime targets for the enemy.  Do bare that in mind as I do what I can to save our skins.”

Noctis only stretched and yawned as he sat upright, “Yeah, yeah…whatever.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, “Utterly hopeless…” he muttered under his breath.

Ignis pulled the car out from the parking spot and drove back onto the road.  It was a couple of hours driving through the giant city of Insomnia before they reached the wall to the outside world.  When they pulled up, the guardsmen recognized the vehicle immediately and opened a spare lane.  Ignis stopped at the designated area and rolled down all windows for the men to inspect.

“Sorry, sirs.”  The man bowed, recognizing the car to be of royal make.  “I need to see identification for yourselves and this vehicle.”

“Of course.”  Ignis handed him his passport as did Noctis.  Prompto sat patiently as the men eyed the golden dragon.

“Thank you for your patience, Your Highness.”  The men bowed before giving back their passports.  “Be safe on your journey.”

“Uh huh…”  Noctis groaned.

“Much obliged.”  Ignis nodded as he rolled up his window and drove through.  It was not long before the familiar urban surroundings became less and less recognizable.  Soon concrete was replaced with desert and mountains.  Noctis looked around in awe at the expanse.  “So…this is the outside?”

“It would appear so…”  Ignis kept his eyes on the road, but took glances here and there.  “Quite remarkable, if I may say.”

“You got that right!”  Prompto propped himself up to look out.  He jumped from Noctis’s lap and into the passenger seat.  “This is so cool!  Man, I wish I had a camera!”  He looked at his paws and turned to Ignis with a guilty gaze, “If I could work one.”  Ignis chuckled at the small dragon’s enthusiasm.

Quite a few hours into the drive, Ignis noticed the gas tank needed refilling.  He noticed a petro station up ahead.  “Ah, that must be Hammerhead; home to the car Garage of Master Cid.”

“Who’s Cid?” asked Prompto.  Noctis had already passed out in the back seat.

“He was a good friend to the King.”  Ignis answered.  “A fine mechanic.  He even helped make the Regalia what she is today.”

“Ohhh!”  Prompto nodded.  “Cool!  Wonder if we’ll meet him?”

“We will find out shortly.”  Ignis smiled.

He pulled the car into the gas station and looked to Prompto, “Forgive me, Prompto, but you are a bit of a sore thumb for Noct in that people will immediately recognize him with you.  It would be best if you stayed inside, away from site.”

“Oh…okay.”  Prompto nodded.  He did not think of that.  Only Royal Lucians had dragons.  If Noctis was caught with him, people would recognize him immediately and he would lose his public invisibility.  For Noctis’s protection, he vowed to do what he could.  The small dragon jumped to the floorboard and crawled under the seat.

Ignis filled up the car and returned the hose when he heard a greeting, “Well, I’ll be….”  Ignis turned to see an older man in a red jacket walking alongside a young woman who seemed Noctis and Prompto’s age.

Ignis blinked in response, “Yes?  How might I be of assistance?”

The old man chuckled as he placed a gentle hand on the back of the car.  “Reggie was right.  You sound like ol’ Weskem alright.”

“I beg your pardon?”  Ignis cocked his head.

“Simmer down.”  The old man walked forward and noticed Noctis sleeping in the back, “The Prince, eh?”  He pounded on the window, jolting Noctis awake.  Noctis jumped again when he saw the aged, bearded, face of the man.  “Ya done sleepin’?!”  He growled.

“Pawpaw!” the girl laughed.  “Leave ‘em be!”

“Eh…” the old man waved.  “Name’s Cid.  I worked with Reggie a while back.”

Ignis smiled and nodded, “Ah!  A pleasure, Master Cid.”  He bowed.

“Nonna that formal crap, boy!”  Cid grumbled.  “Just call me Cid.  Titles don’t mean nothin’ out here like they do in the city. “

“Right.”  Ignis nodded.  “My apologies.”

“Yer stiff as the dead, son.”  Cid laughed.  “Relax a bit.  How’s the ol’ girl runnin’?”  Cid walked around the car and chuckled to himself, seeing Noctis too afraid to get out of the car.  Noctis thought it better to let Ignis deal with this old coot.

“Good!”  Cid nodded after a while in approval.  “She’s lookin’ mighty fine!  You take good care o’ her, ya hear?”  He looked to Ignis.  “She’s a custom classic, not some beat up ol’ clunker.”

“Indeed.”  Ignis nodded.  “I’ve little reckless intent.  You can trust me with the Regalia.”

“It’s not really _you_ I was talkin’ too.”  He tilt his head to Noctis.  “I don’t care much to let the kid drive, but ya gotta rest sometime, boy.”  Cid began to chuckle, “Though I don’t know how much rest you’ll get with the kid behind the wheel.”

Ignis stifled a laugh himself but nodded, “Right.  I shall keep an eye on his driving as well.”

“Good.”  Cid nodded.  “Oh, n’ one more thing…”  Cid walked to the young woman.  “This here is my granddaughter, Cindy.  She’s runnin’ the garage so if y’all need anything, you be sure to come to her.”

“Please ta meet ya.”  She smiled.  “Like Pawpaw said; if ya need anythin’ , ya let me know!”

“A pleasure.”  Ignis nodded.  “I am Ignis Scentia.”

“Keep that nose clean, Ignis.”  Cid smiled.  “And keep that Prince Noctis of yours outta trouble.”

“I will.”  Ignis watched as the two wandered off into the garage.  He climbed back in the car and put on his safety belt.

“Who the hell was that?!”  Noctis lurched forward.

“Cid Sophiar.”  Ignis answered.  “The mechanic.”

“I meant that girl!”  Noctis’s cheeks were flushed.  “Damn!”

“She is off limits!” Ignis turned the car back on and began to drive to their destination.  “Noct, you are engaged to wed Lady Lunafreya!  Show some restraint”

“I’m engaged!”  Noctis hissed.  “I’m not dead!  Maybe if YOU got a girl, you’d get off my back once in a while.”

“Noct…”  Ignis sighed, “You know full well my duty to the crown!  It is my job to make sure you are prepared to take your father’s place.”

“Who said I ever wanted too…”  Noctis sulked as Prompto crawled out and into his lap.

“Noct…”  Prompto could feel the depression that he often felt when Noctis thought about his future.

“Taking my dad’s place means he has to die first.” Noctis mumbled.  Ignis sighed and said nothing further.  It was a cold truth, but no matter what Ignis said, it never lessened the burden.

Ignis finally pulled into the parking lot of Gualdin Quey at twilight.  Noctis stretched as Prompto slid into his jacket to hide between the jacket and the back of his shirt.  He clung to the fabric of Noctis’s shirt tightly, but careful not to scar up Noctis’s back.  Noctis followed Ignis through the wooden walkway until they came to the restaurant area.  A strange man approached them in black robes with red wine hair.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”  The man stated, his voice smooth like oil.

“Are we?”  Noctis glared.

The man looked to the two and tilt his head back to the docks beyond, “The boats bring you here?”

“What of them?”  Ignis narrowed his gaze.

“Well, they’ll not take you forth…” the man turned to the docks and rubbed his head, wearing a face of annoyed disappointment.

“And what of you?”  Ignis brought Noctis behind him.  “Care to enlighten us on how trusty your words claim?”

The man looked to Ignis and tilt his head as he walked by, “I’m an impatient traveler…ready to turn ship.  This cease fire is getting us nowhere and this ‘No flying dragons’ rule makes it a tad difficult for the royal family, I am sure.”  Noctis and Ignis said nothing while Prompto swallowed thickly.  He did not like the vibe he was getting from this man and adding Noctis’s transferred feelings onto his own did not help either.  He could see him through Noctis’s eyes and his appearance was intimidating to the young draconian.

The man turned and flicked a coin at Noctis.  Ignis stepped in and examined the coin; it bore the image of Lunafreya, the Oracle.  “An Oracle Ascension coin?”  Ignis cocked an eyebrow.  “What is the meaning of this?”

“Consider it your allowance?”  The man smiled.

Ignis was no fool, “Into what, exactly?”  He glared.  “Who are you?”

The man spread his arms wide as he walked away from them, “A man of no consequence.”

As they watched the man walk off, Noctis muttered under his breath, “Yeah, right…”

_You okay, Noct?_   Prompto asked through their minds.

_Yeah…the guy just creeped me out is all._   Noctis rubbed his head, thankful that Ignis took care of most of the confrontation.  “Let’s go look for ourselves.”

“Indeed.”  Ignis looked at the coin and looked up noticing the man was gone.  Rather than dwell on it, he followed Noctis to the docks as he placed the coin in his pocket.  When they arrived, there were no boats to be found in sight.

“Blast.”  Ignis growled.  “This must be the fault of the Empire.”  He brought a finger to his chin in thought.  Cid was a good friend of Regis.  With him as an engineer, perhaps he knew of a solution.

“What do we do now, Specs?”  Noctis asked.  “How are we gonna get to Altissia?”

“We shall seek out Cid in Hammerhead in the morning.”  Ignis concluded.  “Daemons prowl the darkness at night.  It would be best for us to sleep here and depart in the morning.”

“Fine by me.”  Noctis yawned.

Noctis followed Ignis to the inn section of the establishment where he paid for the room.  Once in, Noctis removed his jacket, allowing Prompto to come out and stretch his wings.

“Finally!!”  Prompto yawned.  “Man!  If this is how our whole trip is gonna be, this is gonna suck!”

“Adventures always have their share of challenges.”  Ignis removed his leather jacket and draped it over one of the armchairs.  “If they didn’t, they would not be much of an adventure, would they?”  Ignis tilt his head with a smile, the light gleaming from his glasses.

“Guess so…”  Noctis threw his hands behind his head as he lay back.  “I just wanna get this over with!  Now we gotta back track.  This trip is gonna take forever.”

Ignis sighed as he looked out at the ocean, so tranquil it seemed, yet an uneasiness stirred in his heart.  That man continued to flash in his vision.  What was it about him that made him so uneasy?  He looked quite familiar as well.  He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“You okay, Iggy?”  asked Prompto as he lay curled next to Noctis.

“I am fine.”  Ignis placed his glasses back on.  “I will prepare dinner.  After that, we must prep for bed.  We have an early start tomorrow.”

“Fiiine.”  Noctis yawned.  Ignis rolled his eyes and set to his evening tasks.  When all was finished, cleaned, and bellies full, Ignis waited for Noctis to finish with the shower before washing himself.  The two men lay in bed and Ignis turned off the light.  Finding sleep proved difficult with his uneasy heart.  When morning came, his fears were realized.

 

* * *

 

 

After Noctis departed, Gladio followed everyone back into the citadel.  The treaty signing was to be held in the evening and much needed to be done.  Clarus and Gladio helped out however they could with security for the event but something inside Gladio set off an uneasiness.  “Dad…”  Gladio nudged his father.  “You think…this is such a good idea?  I mean, why does Nifilheim wanna keep us grounded?  We can’t take down an empire all on our own!”

“I know, Gladiolus.”  Clarus nodded.  “However, those are the terms.  We are meant to serve and protect the people and King of Lucis.  If these laws must bind us in order to do so, then so be it.  Dragons we may be, but we live in the world of men.  We must abide by their rules.”

“Fine…”  Gladio huffed.  “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Clarus chuckled deep in his throat, “No, no it does not.  I, for one, do not care for this treaty either.  It is far too one sided.  I fear an alternate scheme is afoot.”  He looked to Gladiolus, “Son…I want you to flee the city before the treaty.  You must find Noctis and keep him safe.”

“What?”  Gladio looked up at his father as the cars carrying the Emperor and Chancellor began to roll in.  “I thought we were supposed to go with their laws.”

Clarus shook his head as he hummed, “You are to flee the city.  The ordinance merely stated Dragons were not to be seen flying the skies.  It says nothing of them fleeing the city.”

“I’m no coward, dad!”  Gladio growled.  “If they wanna fight, I’m gonna give it to them!”

“NO!” Clarus snarled.  “Noctis needs you!  You are yet young, Gladiolus, and have much to live for.  Though you may not be chosen, Noctis has chosen you as his dear friend.  Be there for him.  Stand by him.  Be his Shield.  Protect him and young Prompto.  To lose them will destroy us all, human and draconian alike.  They must not fall into the hands of the Empire.”

Gladio looked from his father and to the King who had been hearing their conversation for some time.  He looked back out at his guests without saying a word.  Gladio did not like this.  It was like Regis and his father were on a death march and they were completely fine with it!  But, his father had a point.  Even if Regis and Clarus fell in battle, Noctis and Prompto were Lucis’s only hope.  Gladio nodded, “What must I do?”  He asked his father.  “When do I leave?”

“Once all have gathered in the Citidel, you may take your leave.”  Clarus nodded.  “I am the draconian sworn to Regis.  I must attend.  There is nothing of my kin joining such obligations.”  He nuzzled Gladio’s neck with his snout, “You do the Amicitia clan proud, son.  May the stars ever reflect on your scales.”

“Same to you, dad.”  Gladio nuzzled back.

When the humans gathered, Gladio noticed a pompous man with red hair trotting in as well.  Gladio did not care for him but watched to make sure everyone was inside before getting up.  _Be safe, dad._   Gladio reached out with his mind before walking into the city.

_You as well, son._

Gladio did not make it far through the city streets before explosions were heard.  Gladio looked back to see plumes of smoke rising from the citadel.  _It was a trap!_   Gladio’s mouth hung agape.  _It was a setup this whole time?!_   To Gladio’s horror, he looked up to see the protective shield that kept attacking forces away from Insomnian airspace shatter and crumble.  Gladio ran as fast as he could toward the citadel.  He dared not fly now.  Even though the treaty was false, the sky was now littered with airships.  Should he fly, he would be shot down immediately.  Gladio skid to a stop, his claws carving into the asphalt.  Everything was chaos.

His father’s words popped back into his mind, telling him to find Noctis.  He wanted so desperately to find his father, but Noctis was next in line.  If they killed Regis, Noctis would be their next target.  As much as it pained him, Gladio refused to allow this to happen.  “Screw this!”  Gladio jumped onto a high building and made it to the very top, spreading his galiant wings.  The sky was red with fire now in the fading light.  Airships and Imperial dreadnaughts littered the air space.

“You all will pay for this!”  He roared.  “I’ll make sure of it!”  One of the ships opened fire on him and he took to the sky.  Gladio opened his maw and unleashed a stream of flame.  His breath was so hot, it melted straight through the hull, causing the ship to fall into the lost city below.  Gladio roared in victory, “YEAH!!!  That’s right!!  I’m of Clan Amicitia, blessed by Bahamut himself!!  Come and get a piece of it!”

Gladio felt something coming toward him; it was a missile.  “HA!”  Gladio went to dodge but the missile exploded early, unleashing a giant steel net.  The net wrapped around Gladio’s left pair of wings, causing him to fall to the city below.  “What the hell?!”  Gladio rolled onto his feet and bit down on the net, ripping it off of him.  MTs gathered all around him, holding similar capture devices.

“Is this why they wanted us grounded?”  Gladio bashed quite a few with a swipe of his tail.  “They’re trying to capture us?!”  His eyes widened.  “They’re after dad!”  He charged forward, racing to the citadel.  Before he could get there, another explosion occurred from the citadel.  Clarus burst from the building, burning all with his brilliant breath.  He flew around the citadel, breathing fire all around it.  He, then, rose to the sky, roaring but it was halted abruptly.  Clarus went limp and he fell back down with a giant crash.

“DAAAAAAD!!!!!!”  Gladio roared.  He could feel it.  He could sense it.  Regis….Regis was killed.  It was as Ignis said; with Regis’s death, Clarus, his beloved draconian friend, died with him.  Gladio hung his head in defeat as MTs swarmed him.  Gladio’s sorrow turned to rage.  A flame burst from his maw like none he had expelled before.  All MTs caught in it were immediately burned to ash.  When he cleared, he looked up as the Old Wall was activated by a glaive.  He fought the giant daemons that were now being dropped into the city.  Gladio knew he could no longer stay.  He had to find Noctis.  He took to the skies once more and looked back one more time at the burning Crown City.  One of the shuttles flew off with a strange box.  “The Crystal….they took the crystal…”  Gladio grit his teeth and flew as fast as his wings could carry him.  Noctis was in far greater danger than he imagined.


	3. The Power of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis discovers the tragedy that has befallen the Crown City and quickly spirits the Prince to Insomnia to confirm with their own eyes. They finally are reunited with Gladio but now find themselves on a quest to discover the ancient tombs of Noctis's ancestors and their dreconic companions. What secrets lie in wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this chapter seems a little draggy and I am sorry for the wait. The Holidays kept me busy, as expected. There's not much that happens in this part in the game so I tried to flare it up a bit. The next chapter will be better, I hope! Enjoy!

Ignis was the first to awaken in the morning; as he always was.  He climbed out of his bed and gathered his freshly cleaned Crownsguard attire before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  He dressed and folded his pajamas neatly into his bag before walking out and sitting at the kitchen for his breakfast.  As he sipped his coffee, the chef gave him his meal. He noticed a newspaper laying in the chair next to him and picked it up.  His gaze widened as he read the headline, INSOMNIA FALLS.

“What?!”  Ignis looked to the chef, “Excuse me; is this today’s newspaper?”

The girl looked at him with a solemn gaze, “I’m afraid so, hun…”  She shook her head.  “It’s terrible…It says the Prince and the Oracle are dead too.  I wonder what’s going to happen to Lucis now?”

Ignis could not eat his meal.  He paid for it without a word and left the booth holding the paper in his hand.  He slowly walked back to the room and, much to his dismay, Noctis was awake.  For the first time in quite a while, Ignis wished he remained asleep.

“What’s that look for?”  Noctis asked after stretching.  He stood and looked at the paper, recognizing the image.  “Hey, what’s that?”

_Drat…_   Ignis had no choice but to hand the prince the newspaper.  “It’s in all the papers…”  He muttered.

“What is?”  Noctis’s eyes widened as he read the article.  Prompto learned from their connection and his head propped up from its curled position, “What?!  You’re kidding, right?!”  Ignis only shook his head.

            Noctis’s heart raced and his palms began to sweat, “Wait-hold on!”

            Ignis slowly turned in disappointment, “We had no way of knowing…”

            “What?!  Knowing what?!”  Noctis pushed for an answer with fists clenched.

            Ignis turned to Noctis, “That the signing was last night at Insomnia…”

            Noctis could only growl, “But the wedding!  Altissia!”

            “I know!”  Ignis hissed.  “That _was_ the plan!  Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same…How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

                Noctis did not know what to process first.  His kingdom was gone!  Insomnia was in ruins.  The crystal was taken.  His father was murdered and with him, Clarus!  What happened to Gladio?  Was Luna truly dead?  What was she doing there anyway?  She was supposed to be in Altissia for the wedding.  Noctis was having such difficulty wrapping his head around everything.  Ignis only looked on with worry.  Would the Empire come for Noctis next?

                “You…think we should go back?”  Prompto inquired.

                “It may not be safe for us there…” Ignis gazed at the small dragon.

                “Well, we may not be safe here.”  Prompto argued, trying to think for Noctis.  He looked to his beloved friend, “Should we go back?”

                Noctis looked to Ignis and then Prompto before looking straight ahead, “Yeah.”

                Ignis nodded, “Very well…Grab your things.  We leave now.”

                Noctis did as he was instructed and helped Ignis load up the car.  He sat in the front seat this time as Ignis drove from Gaulin Quey to Insomnia in the pouring rain.  As they approached an intersection near a rest stop, Prompto looked to Noctis, “I hope Gladio’s okay…”

                Noctis could only scowl, making Prompto wince from the anger.  “A lot of good hoping is gonna do.”  Noctis grumbled.

                Ignis looked to Noctis sympathetically, “You mustn’t lose faith.”

                “Really?!” Noctis hissed back.  “Do you think _Faith_ is going to stop a fleet of Imperial Dreadnaughts?!”  Ignis sighed.  “My old man had plenty of faith!”

                “Noct….”  Ignis looked over to continue trying to appease the Prince but Prompto perked up his long neck.

                “Look!”  He placed his front paws on the window as gigantic airships flew though the sky surrounded by smaller shuttles.

                Ignis grit his teeth as the leather of his gloves squeaked from his tightened grip on the steering wheel, “Imperial Dreadnaughts.  They are responsible for transporting the Empire’s Magitech Infantry…”

                “Huh?”  Prompto looked to Ignis.  “You mean those robots we saw on TV all the time?”

                “The very same.”  Ignis nodded.  “Humanoid weapons of warfare.  Lifeless and Merciless.”  Prompto gulped and sunk low, trying to hide in Noctis’s jacket.

                The car soon arrived at the outer wall of Insomnia but it was blocked off by an Imperial task force.  Ignis found an alternate route for a better look at the city.  He pulled off and followed the muddy road to a small chasm.   “We walk from here.”  Ignis instructed.  “We need to get a better view of what is going on in the city.”

                “Yeah…”  Noctis nodded as he allowed Prompto to hide in his jacket.  The two humans walked the path but soon came to a halt as a small squad of MT troops blocked their path.  Ignis held out his arm, “Wait here.  I will take care of this…”  He summoned his daggers and threw them in quick succession before tumbling for cover.  Bullets clipped the stone structure he used as his defense before Ignis threw his daggers once more, eliminating the threat.  Ignis gave the clear before Noctis advanced.

                “Nice moves, Specs.”  Noctis nodded.  He summoned his own blade, not wanting Ignis to do all the fighting.  This was _his_ kingdom and he would be one sad excuse of a king if he did not defend it.  He followed his advisor as they crouched low, trying to avoid detection.  Ignis had them up against a wall and he peered a corner to find more soldiers patrolling the area.  Noctis growled in annoyance, “These damn things are everywhere!”

                Ignis said nothing but continued to analyze the situation.  There were four on an outcropping, three patrolling the ground floor, and one was spotted on a cliff high above.  Ignis readied his spear, “Noct…on my signal, you must take out the ground floor soldiers.”

                The prince turned, hearing Ignis’s plan.  “What about you?”  Noctis questioned.

                “I’ll remove the hidden threats…”  Ignis adjusted his glasses.  “Ready?”  Noctis nodded and with a quick throw of Ignis’s spear, Noctis charged, destroying the MTs in front of him as Ignis summoned his spear back to him and jumped high, drawing the fire away from Noctis and thrust his lance down on one of the MTs.  He summoned his daggers quickly before the other three could strike him down.  When those were taken care of, Noctis felled a soldier but one rose up from behind him, raising its axe to strike the Prince down.  “NOCT!!!”  Ignis cried, but before the axe could fall, Prompto jumped from Noctis’s jacket and sunk his teeth into the neck, using this sharp teeth to sever the wires within.  Prompto pulled as oil and sparks spilled from the MT’s neck.

                The MT dropped and Prompto looked up to Noctis, “You okay, Noct?”

                “Y-yeah…”  Noctis nodded.  He held out his hand to allow the small dragon back onto his shoulders.  “Thanks, bud.”

                “N-no problem….”  The dragon looked away.  “I didn’t think I could do anything…I just reacted…”

                “Such is the law of instinct.”  Ignis approached with a smile.  “As his dragon, you must do what you can to protect your King, regardless of size.”  Ignis gave a bit of a smirk.  “Bigger is not always better, Prompto.”

                “Y-yeah…”  Prompto shrunk bashfully.

                “Let’s move on.”  Ignis instructed.  “We must be quick if the enemy has infiltrated here.”  He led Noctis and his draconian companion through to a narrow chasm that appeared to be empty.  Ignis analyzed the area and found no trace of the enemy.  “Proceed with caution…”  He whispered.  “I find it strange that the enemy has had this area well-guarded until now.”  Noctis followed Igns’s lead and crouched low, following his advisor.  As they approached the exit, Ignis heard a noise and gazed above.  MT soldiers had been awaiting above the cliff and were now jumping down to block their escape on either side.  Noctis drew his blade and charged at the enemies at the rear while Ignis took on the enemies ahead.  As they destroyed them, more jumped from above.

                Noctis grit his teeth in frustration, “There’s too many!  What the hell is going on?!”

                Ignis growled as he and his prince now stood back to back as the enemy advanced.  Prompto looked on, helpless to aid them in this fight.  He noticed that one of the MTs readied their wrist with some type of restraining mechanism.  “Noct!!”  Prompto shouted.  Ignis turned and noticed just in time.  With his shoulder, Ignis shoved Noctis to the ground just as the MT fired its weapon.  A metallic wire wrapped around Ignis’s shoulders to his waist, electrocuting him with some neruo-shock attack.  Ignis’s knees buckled and he lay paralyzed; looking to Noctis and Prompto with an earnest gaze.

                “R-Run!”  Ignis growled.

                Noctis looked upon his prone advisor, helpless to do anything.  No way was he going to abandon him, however.  He cut the wire with his blade and stood protectively over him.  “I’m _not_ leaving you, Specs!”

                Prompto whined, “I wish I could breathe fire! This is hopeless!  We’re gonna be trapped or worse!”

                A giant roar echoed through the air like thunder.  A shadow zoomed over the chasm, creating a wind that thrust the entire group onto the ground.  Noctis quickly stood and disposed of the prone MTs before looking to the ones ahead.  They tried to stand and advance on the prone advisor.  “Stay away from him!!”  Noctis roared.  A giant black dragon suddenly dropped from the sky and blocked the exit to the outlook.

                “Noct!!” the familiar dragon roared.  “Get down!!”  Noctis nodded and immediately dove over Ignis, covering him and Prompto as Gladio unleashed a stream of fire, reducing the remnants of the MTs to ash.  The heat was almost unbearable.  Noctis grit his teeth, doing his best to keep Ignis and Prompto safe.  Prompto hissed, feeling the heat on Noctis’s back.

                “Noct!”  Prompto whimpered.  “You okay?!”  The Prince said nothing but breathed a sigh of relief when the fire ceased and the cool rain fell onto his back again.  Gladio tried to squeeze through but the cavernous walls would not relent.

                “Damnit!”  Gladio growled.  “Noct!  Iggy!  Prom!”

                “Hang on!”  Noctis stood, “Come on, Prom!  Help me drag him.”  The prince and Prompto unwrapped the wire around Ignis and Noctis hooked his arms around Ignis’s to drag him out of the chasm.  Once they reached Gladio, Noctis lay the advisor down and knelt over him.  “Specs!  Can you hear me!?”

                Ignis winced in response.  “Yes, I am fine…”  He struggled with his extremely heavy limbs.  “I am merely experiencing temporary paralysis.”

                Noctis cocked his head in confusion, “Paralyzed?  Why?  I thought they wanted us dead?”

                Gladio growled, “Ignis; not you…”  Noctis and Prompto looked up at Gladio.  Noctis’s eyes narrowed.  They only wanted Noctis and Prompto alive?  His stare alone was enough to make Gladio continue, “When they invaded, they tried to capture me too.”  He turned his long neck back to look upon the smoking remains of Insomnia as dreadnaughts and airships hovered above the city.  “I don’t know why, yet…we need to find answers.”

                Ignis tried to push himself up but was struggling.  Noctis slipped his hand under his advisor’s back to help him sit up.  “What is it, Specs?”

                “Noct…”  Ignis groaned.  “Try…try contacting the Marshall.  He may, yet, be alive.”

                Noctis swallowed thickly and nodded.  Cor….Cor, the Immortal.  He had to be alive, right?  Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  He found his number in his contacts list and placed the phone to his ear, each ring making his heart jump more and more.  Finally, the ringing stopped as if someone picked up.  “H-Hello?”

                “So, you’re alive.”  Cor sighed on the other end.

                “Yeah!”  Noctis growled.  “What’s this about?!  The news is saying I’m dead!  Along with my father and Luna!” 

Gladio seemed to wince, “Noct…”  The Prince turned to face the dragon.  Cor must have heard him too, for he remained quiet.  Gladio continued, “Noct…King Regis _is_ dead.  I…watched my dad fall straight from the sky above the Citidel for no reason….”  Gladio’s claws dug into the mud below his feet.  Ignis closed his eyes and hung his head in solemn silence.  Noctis almost dropped his phone; it was true.  Regis was dead.  Clarus was dead.  But, what about Luna?

“Highness…”  Cor continued.  “If you wish to seek the truth, find me in Hammerhead.”  Cor clicked off the phone and Noctis was stuck staring out at Insomnia, his father’s grave.

Ignis was slowly gaining feeling back in his body but was still unable to move fully.  He turned his head to Noctis and placed his hand on his Prince’s knee, “Noct…we mustn’t delay.  The Empire will find us soon.”

Noctis snapped out of his trance and looked to Ignis, “R-Right…”  He wrapped Ignis’s left arm around his neck and helped the man to his feet.  Prompto jumped onto Noctis’s back.  “It’ll be a long trek.  Can you make it?”

“I’ve been through worse.”  Ignis chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.  He looked up to Gladio, “It would be best if we go our separate ways to Hammerhead, Gladio.  There is a grotto not too far from the garage, if my memory serves me well.  We shall meet you there.”

“Right.”  Gladio nodded.  “Just be careful.”  Gladio turned and jumped from the cliff to spread his four large wings and take flight.  Gladio quickly ascended and was lost in the storm clouds above.  Noctis gripped Ignis’s belt as well has his arm to hold the man up, “Let’s go.”  Noctis nodded before moving slowly back through the chasm and backtracking to the Regailia.  By the time they reached the car, Ignis was feeling more like himself.

“I can take it from here, Noct.”  Ignis insisted.

Noctis only shook his head, “No way, Specs.  You’re in the back.  I’ll get us to Hammerhead this time.”  He was concerned for his advisor, but in reality, Noctis just wanted to drive to focus his mind on something else.  If Ignis drove, Noctis would only have thoughts and memories of his father to plague him as the landscape sped by.  Noctis needed something else to think about, desperately. 

Noctis opened up the backseat door and guided the reluctant advisor inside.  Prompto jumped onto Ignis’s lap as Noctis closed the door to slide into the driver’s seat.  Ignis cupped his hands around the small dragon, “Will you be alright in the rain?”

“I’ll be fine!”  Noctis growled as he adjusted the mirrors.  “Take a load off for a while.”  Ignis only sighed in answer as Noctis managed to turn the car around and get back onto the road.  When they reached hammerhead, the rain was beginning to lighten up.  Cindy could be seen under the steel overhang of the gas station.  When Noctis parked the car, he climbed out and opened the door for Ignis.  “How do you feel?”  He extended his hand to his dear friend.

“More alive, as it were.”  Ignis nodded as he took his Prince’s hand and climbed out of the vehicle.  The two men turned to greet Cindy who approached.

“Glad y’all made it…”  She nodded somberly.  “Pawpaw’s been in the garage since he’d heard.  Said he had a message for ya if ya came by.”

Noctis nodded, “Got it…Thanks, Cindy.”

Noctis made sure Ignis was okay to walk by himself before guiding him to the Garage.  Prompto made sure to keep hidden in Noctis’s jacket.  Noctis was supposed to be dead so any hint of the royal family still being alive may attract unwanted attention.  Noctis and Ignis walked into the garage to find Cid sitting and sulking on a pile of tires.  Cid looked to the boys and looked to a small picture on his left.  It was a group photo Cid had taken with Regis and Clarus when they were younger.

“Master Cid…”  Ignis greeted. 

The old man shook his head and grabbed his wrench from the table, “You boys saw what happened, I reckon?”

“Yeah…”  Noctis clenched his fists.  “I had to see it with my own eyes…”

Cid looked at the prince solemnly, “So, the Crystal and the King’s Ring were what they’ve been after…”

Ignis shook his head, feeling just as forlorn, “And all talk of peace was merely a pretext.”

Noctis grit his teeth in frustrated anger, “They played my father for a fool…”

“Don’t kid yourself!”  Cid barked.  Noctis looked to Cid with surprised eyes.  “Reggie wasn’t born yesterday, son.  Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand n’ yer old man played it the best he could!  You bet your bottom gil he saw this comin’ a mile away n’ he wasn’t goin’ down without a fight.”  Prompto felt a sense of pride swell within him.  Could it have been from Noctis?  The Prince’s eyes widened and shined with light.  Cid shook his head, however, “In the end though…it just wasn’t enough…”  The old man stood and held his back, placing his wrench back onto the table.  “You boys need anythin’ else, ya talk to Cor.  Said he’d be in the tombs near Keycatrich Trench.”  As he hobbled away, the man continued to mutter, “I can’t remember the last time I saw Reggie…feels like a lifetime ago…”  When the old man left, the two men stood in silence.

Prompto nuzzled Noctis’s neck, “So…what now?”

Ignis looked to Noctis who still looked distant in his own mourning, “Might I suggest we make for the trench?”  The advisor tilt his head.  “Noct?”

Noctis snapped out of his trance and looked to Ignis, “Huh?  Oh, right…the trench.”

Ignis nodded and turned to walk out of the garage, “We should make for Gladio, first.  Being outside of Insomnia, a dragon roaming should be less out of the ordinary.”  Ignis looked to Prompto, “As long as he appears to be training a hatchling.”  He gave a clever smirk.

                Prompto’s tail wagged in excitement, “You mean I don’t have to hide in a jacket anymore?!”

                Ignis smiled as he chuckled, “As long as you remain with Gladio, yes.”

                The two left the garage and walked to the back where the expanse of desert awaited them.  Ignis, who had memorized the area via a small map before they had left the city, led them to the grotto where Gladio now lay sun bathing.  Ignis gave a shout of greeting, “Gladio!”

                The black dragon raised his long neck, his red horns and crest shining in the sunlight.  “Took you guys long enough!  I’m bored as hell!”

                “Apologies.”  Ignis chuckled.  “Regardless, we have a new task ahead.  Cor awaits us at Keycatrich Trench over yonder.”  Ignis pointed his gloved hand toward the new location.  The black dragon stood and stretched in very much a feline manor.  His four wings spread wide as his tail licked the air.

                “Let’s get going, then.”  Gladio jumped onto their level, shaking the ground beneath them and almost knocking Noctis off of his feet.  Prompto gripped to Noctis’s shoulders to keep from falling from him.  “Sorry!”  Gladio flashed his teeth in a sneer.  Noctis, pitifully, punched the large dragon in his leg, not even causing a flinch from the draconian.

                “A moment!”  Ignis raised his hand to halt him.  “Gladio, we must ask you to have Prompto remain with you to avoid detection.”  Gladio looked to Ignis and cocked his head; allowing Ignis to explain, “Should Noctis be discovered with a dragon, the people may catch wise at his lineage.  We must avoid detection at all costs, especially with reports of Noct’s death.  This fabricated truth of the Empire may work to our advantage and may make finding an alternate route to Altissia easier.”

                “Alternate route?”  Gladio turned around to face the two properly.  “What happened to the ships in Gualdin?”

                Prompto shook his head, the fins of his ears drooping, “No good.  The Empire isn’t letting any ships in or out.”

                Gladio hissed and looked away in thought.  Was there no other way across the ocean without detection? Gladio could fly them but it may cause a panic within the city.  Dragons existed outside of Insomnia and the Gods, but they were wild and few.  It was not known why the dragons were disappearing and Clarus was even looking into this matter on behalf of Regis but no answers were discovered.  Cor’s finding of the dragon eggs only furthered Clarus’s suspicions but no further proof surfaced before the great dragon’s demise alongside his King.  Remembering this, Gladio huffed as he made a silent promise to his father; to find out why the dragons were disappearing and get to the bottom of it.

                Gladio snapped out of his thought and looked to his friends, “Okay.  I’ll take Prompto and we’ll meet you guys at the trench.”  Prompto flapped his wings and plopped onto the dragon’s head.

                “We’ll see you guys soon!”  Prompto purred as Gladio backed away.  He flapped his brilliant wings and took flight, causing a small dust storm and forcing Noctis and Ignis to block their faces with their arms. 

When the sand had cleared, Ignis looked to his prince, “Shall we?”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah.”  Together, the two made their way back to the car and were back on the road.  They followed the road and pulled off onto a dirt path that lead to one of the larger hunter outposts.  Ignis parked the car and the two ventured out to explore the post a bit.  Noctis noticed a pile of Syllablossoms, blue flowers that he and Luna always picked and built crowns from as children.  Noctis concluded that they were in memorium for her and his heart continued to break.  He did not want to believe she was truly gone, but the evidence was piling up.  Whispers of a dragon flying nearby could be heard among the hunters.  Many of them seemed to build a connection and became overjoyed with a hint that the Prince was still alive.

                Ignis led Noctis out of the outpost and up a steep path, fighting wild daggerquils and sabertusks along the way.  When they came to the ancient tomb, Gladio and Prompto sat outside patiently.

                “Heya.”  Gladio nodded.  “Cor’s inside.  I can’t fit in that tiny ass thing so you guys go in first.”

                Noctis nodded as Prompto flew back onto Noctis’s shoulders.  He walked forward and opened the double stone doors to allow entry for himself and Ignis.  Once they were in, Gladio slid his head through the door and watched intently.  Noctis looked around the tomb, never having been inside of one before.  The stone was carved with great deeds the King was known for as well as his dragon.  This particular King protected a city from a malicious dragon.  Cor stood over the coffin of the king.  He was encased in marble holding an elaborate blade.

                “I am glad you could make it, Highness.”  Cor nodded.

                Noctis only glared and looked at the dead king before him.  His father was now one of them.  Noctis’s heart sank and he became enraged.  His father sent him out on this journey with a smile and now he was alone.  All alone.  “Mind telling me what this is about?”  He grumbled.

                Cor spread his arms over the coffin, “The power of Kings, passed from the Old to the New through the bonding of souls.”  He answered.  “One such soul lies before you.  To claim your forbear’s power is your birthright and duty as King.”

                Noctis stared at the blade, feeling a rage burn brighter within him, “My duty as King of what?”  he growled.  Insomnia had fallen.  The crystal was taken.  The survivors were scattered.  Even if Noctis wanted to step up, whom would he govern?  He felt so small and miniscule against the Empire that took everything.  What good would collecting old weapons do for him?

                Prompto and the others looked to Noctis, feeling the same loss but also not wanting him to give up so easily.  Before they could say anything, Cor encouraged the Prince,  “Now is not the time to question your calling.”  Noctis glared and huffed.  “Highness, a King is sworn to protect his people.”

                “And yet he chose to save only one prince.”  Noctis growled.  “Was _that_ his calling?  Sacrifice the masses to spare his own son?”

                Cor narrowed his gaze as he stepped around the coffin, “How long will you remain the protected?”  He growled.  “The King entrusted the role of protector to you.”

                Noctis looked up at the Marshall, pain and anger seeping from his blue eyes behind his spiked raven hair.  “ _Entrusted_ it to me?!”  He grit his teeth.  “Then, why didn’t he tell _me_ that?!  Why did he just stand there _smiling_ as I left?!”  Noctis slammed his hands onto the coffin, tears streaming from his eyes. “WHY?!”  He hung his head low, his sorrow finally overwhelming him.  Prompto felt his heartache, his pain, his sorrow.  He could only nuzzle Noctis’s neck as he wept.  “Why did he lie to me?”  Noctis sobbed.  Ignis walked over and placed a gentle hand on his Prince’s shoulder.

                Cor stood over the weeping Prince, keeping his stern face.  “That day…he did not want you to remember him as King.  In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father.”  Noctis’s sniffed, wiping his eyes on his leather glove.  He placed his hand on Ignis’s and looked to Prompto.  His friends were with him, they were hurting just as much as he was.  Noctis bit his bottom lip, wanting to just drop everyting and wallow in his grief…but his father flashed in his mind.  His smiling face.  Regis always held faith in him; that one day he would ascend the throne.  Noctis did not wish to see that day, for his father would not be there with him.  But, Noctis still wanted to do his dad proud.  He wanted his father to know that his trust would never be misplaced.

                Noctis stood up straight and looked at the statue once more, “Guess he left me no choice…”  Noctis held out his palm and a ghostly form of the blade sprout from the statue in a glorious light.  The group winced and watched in awe as the blade flew through the air and into Noctis.  As he did so, he was covered in a light, feeling a surge of energy.  Prompto began to feel it too.  He jumped from Noctis’s shoulders before he dug his claws into Noctis’s flesh.

                “W-What’s happening?!” Prompto hissed.  “I-I feel weird!!  Like my body’s gonna explode!”

                Cor smiled at the dragon, “The bonding of souls is not only through the King, but through his dragon as well.  As a new King forges a new bond with his forbears, his dragon grows stronger with the forbears of his kin, obtaining each dragon’s strength.”  As Cor spoke, Noctis and the others watched in awe as the young dragon’s body began to grow slightly.  His shoulder blades now came to Noctis’s hips and his head came to Noctis’s shoulders.  Cor spoke again, “For a draconian so young to receive this power, he must gain the body necessary to hold such power.  Look inside yourself, Prompto.  What gift has your forbear given you?

                Prompto could feel it.  Deep inside, a flame was burning in his belly.  He looked to Gladio who moved his head out of the doorway to allow the, now medium sized, dragon through.  Almost through instinct, Prompto opened his mouth and could feel the sun collecting in his scales.  He felt his body transferring the energy and a ball of light began to form as he opened his maw.  When he could collect no more, he unleashed the ball into the sky.

                “WHOA!!!”  Prompto exclaimed.  “Did you guys see that?!”

                “Incredible!”  Ignis blinked.  “Was that a draconian flare of sorts?”

                “I have no idea!”  Prompto jumped “I heard a voice in my head call it, _Nova Flare._   I wanna find an enemy to try it out on!”

                Cor chuckled as he led Noctis and Ignis the rest of the way out of the tomb.  “You will see your chance soon enough, Prompto.”  Cor pat the dragon on his head, his horns now longer than the large spikes he had originally.  “There is another tomb deeper in the trench, however, the Empire uses it as an outpost these recent days.”

                Noctis growled.  Now he and Prompto were able to grow stronger together.  They would be able to take on more of what the Empire threw at them and he was more than ready to pay them back for all that they took from them.

                “Speaking of which…”  Ignis halted and crossed his arms.  “Marshall, Gladio made mention of a kidnapping attempt on himself via the Empire.  They also seemed quite intent on capturing Noctis and Prompto as well.  What interest does the Empire have with Lucis and its dragons?”

                Cor shook his head in reply, “I know not.  Rumors of dragons being used for warfare have been stirring but those bred for war have yet to be seen.  I will continue to look into this matter myself.  You all continue this path and collect your power.  You will need it in the battles to come.”

                As Cor continued to walk, the group followed behind.  Noctis walked alongside his gold companion, feeling much closer to the dragon than before.  Prompto spoke up, “How many of these tombs are there?”

                “There are 13 royal arms known to us.”  Cor answered.  “There were many more, however, time and war has caused the loss of many.”

                Prompto looked up to the sun, feeling his scales absorb the energy on their own accord.  He could now store this energy and use it at night if need be.  He looked over at Noctis and spoke through their mental connection, _Thirteen arms!  Think of how much stronger we’ll be once we’ve gotten them all!_

                _I know!_   Noctis smiled.  _The Empire is gonna pay for everything!  We’ll take back what’s ours and the Empire will regret messing with us!_

                Cor halted the group as the trail led to an empty expanse filled with ruined walls and remnants of an outpost long destroyed.  Imperial shuttles littered the landscape here and there but two Magitech Armors patrolled the area.

                “Magitech armor!”  Ignis hissed.

                “Dangerous?”  Cor muttered to the strategist.

                Ignis adjusted his glasses as he gleaned at what lay ahead.  “These particular models propose a mild to moderate threat.”

                Gladio growled, “In English?”

                “Somewhat dangerous.”  Ignis crouched and turned back to the Marshall.  “I suggest Gladio burst forth, seeing as how his scales will prevent much self-harm.”

                “I’m the shield, aren’t I?”  He thrummed.  “Got it.  I’ll draw their fire while you all rush in.”

                With a mighty roar, Gladio jumped and flapped his wings, immediately igniting a flurry of bullets upon him.  They dinged sharply in the air as his black scales refused to allow them further entry to his soft skin beneath.  Gladio tucked in his wings and dove, lowering his head to ram one of the two bipedal armor weapons.  The machine toppled over and Gladio ripped it with his teeth.  Noctis and the rest of the group rushed in to take out the soldiers on the ground.  Noctis threw his blade to warp-strike a rifleman aiming at Cor.  When he landed his hit, he realized he had a good vantage point of the battle around him.  He spotted another soldier taking aim at Prompto and attacked with one more warp-strike.  Prompto bashed and clawed at any that came close to Ignis while Cor handled himself as well as to be expected from one with the nickname, ‘The Immortal.’  Only the lone Magitech armor remained and the group stood behind Prompto as he stared down the armor, finally feeling confident that he could protect Noctis.

                “Give it a shot, Prompto!”  Cor nodded.  “You’ve collected enough energy by now.”

                Prompto nodded with a huff as the armor aimed its weapons.  Prompto pounced forward and spread his wings to appear bigger, a tactic Gladio had taught him.  “Not this time!!”  Prompto flashed his teeth in a sneer as he opened his maw, gathering the solar energy he had collected.  He dug his claws into the sand beneath him for the recoil and fired, getting pushed back and creating small trenches as the blast escaped.  The Armor took the hit dead on and exploded in a magnificent display.  Prompto stood proudly and flared his nostrils, “Take that!”  He huffed.

                “Magnificent!”  Ignis clapped as he walked by the dragon.  “Well done, Prompto!”

                Gladio smiled on the younger dragon, however, he also felt a bit of jealousy stirring within him.  He should have been Noct’s companion, yet the golden dragon came from nowhere and was able to bond with him.  Gladio shook his head, trying to not let it get to him.  He was his student, after all.  What Prompto knew, Gladio taught him and he would continue to teach him….even if it meant Prompto was replacing him as Noct’s shield dragon.

                “Good.”  Cor sheathed his katana.  “Now that the path is cleared, this is where we go our separate ways.”  He held out his fist and gave Noctis a key.  “This key should be enough to open the other tombs.”

                “You’re kidding me!”  Noctis whined as he took the key.  “We gotta go alone?”

                “Please, Highness.”  Cor shook his head.  “These times are a trial for us all.  I must see to what the Nifs are up too along with these plans of capturing dragons Ignis spoke of.  You must walk this path.  I will contact you again soon.”  Cor bowed and turned to head back to the outpost.

                “Great…”  Noctis sulked.  “Guess we go alone from here…”

                Ignis walked ahead of the group and pointed to a large cave mouth on the side of a mountain.  “That must be the cave the Marshall spoke of.  Keep your wits about you and we shall progress just fine, Noct.”  Ignis smiled as he slid his hand over Prompto’s snout.  Prompto purred from the affection.  “If it means obtaining the power you and Prompto need to restore Insomnia, we must press on.”

                “Fiiiine.”  Noctis huffed.  He walked between Prompto and Gladio as Ignis led the way to the cave.  When they arrived, Ignis and Noctis turned on their clamp lights before heading in.  The cave was massive enough to allow Gladio in comfortably.  Every now and then, Gladio would launch a fireball down the cave to illuminate and see any corridors and turns ahead.  During their spelunking, the group encountered daemons such as goblins and spider-like monsters that unleashed electric shocks.  The group make quick work of them before pressing further down to the cave.   As they traveled further, the cave was more wet and moist, causing the humans to become a little chilly.  Ignis refused to show any sign of disturbance while Noctis struggled to keep himself from shivering.  At last, they arrived at the door of a tomb.

                “Finally made it!”  Gladio sighed.  “About damn time.  I’m getting a cramp in my wings.”

                “I’m just getting claustrophobic!”  Prompto shuddered.  “Let’s get this over with and see daylight again, okay??”

                Noctis nodded and walked up to the door.  He slid the key into the keyhole when a chill caused Ignis to shout a warning.  Noctis looked up and a daemon with the upper body and head of a woman, but the body of a giant spider dropped from the ceiling and landed onto Gladio.  The black dragon roared as he struggled to get the creature off of him.

                “Hang on, Gladio!”  Ignis summoned his spear and threw it at the beast, hitting her in the shoulder.  She screamed in pain and countered with a lightning attack.  Ignis back flipped out of the way and summoned his spear back to him.

                “Get off of me!!”  Gladio whipped his long neck and sunk his teeth into one of her leg.  He pulled it clean from her body before throwing it against the nearest wall.  She screamed again, attempting to run her claw-like legs into the black dragon.

                “Let him go!!”  Prompto jumped, flapping his wings and attaching himself to the daemon’s face.  He bit and gnawed at her neck until she jumped from Gladio, trying to get the annoying beast away from her. 

                “Prompto!!”  Noctis threw his blade to warp-strike her abdomen.  His attack worked but as he tried to pull the blade up to slice further, the daemon clawed and took hold of Prompto’s wings.  She ripped him from her body and threw him into the wall, his back breaking a stalagmite.  As Prompto cried in pain, so did Noctis as he felt a heat of pain rush his back and he fell prone to the ground.

                “Noct!!”  Ignis charged forward and stood protectively over Noctis as the beast made for another attack.  She lunched but was meat with two blood red horns going into her lower abdomen and thrown behind the giant dragon that skewered her.  She rolled on the ground and struggled to stand.  Gladio, then, opened his mouth and finished her with a blaze of red fire.

                Ignis crouched to examine Noctis, “Where does it hurt?”  He asked as he looked over the Prince.

                “M-my back!”  Noctis winced.

                “Iggy!”  Gladio was standing over Prompto who lay whimpering from his bleeding wing.  Gladio nudged the small dragon, “Come on, bud.  You can sand!”

                “I-It hurts!”  Prompto winced.  “My…my wing!  I think she broke it…”

                Ignis scooped Noctis up bridal style and carried him over to his dragon.  Ignis, then, examined the bleeding wound of Prompto’s wing.  “It appears to be a compound fracture…”  Ignis could see a small bone trying to peek from the tissues above it.  Looking around, Ignis spotted fragments of the stalagmite that Prompto crashed into.  Ignis pushed one big enough to fit into Prompto’s mouth, “This will hurt, Prompto.  I need you to bite down on this until I have made a proper splint.”  He looked up to Gladio as Prompto swallowed thickly and took the fragment into his mouth.  “Gladio, I need your help to hold Prompto’s wing.  You need to extend it fully.  Pay no heed to Prompto’s whimpers.”  Gladio sat and used his front paws to hold the wing, stretching it out so that Ignis could properly align it.  Prompto whimpered and fought his involuntary movements of pain: tail wagging, clawing at the ground; and bit down _hard_ on the rock between his teeth.  Ignis removed his jacket and cut it into strips in order to wrap the fragments of stone he had in place, making a sturdy splint.  Due to its size, Ignis also had to use his shirt, as much as the unkemptness pained him.  He did not want Noctis to run around without a jacket for fear of the Prince catching a cold.

                When he made the final knot, Ignis stood as Gladio carefully lowered Prompto’s wing, allowing Ignis to use the remnants of his shirt to secure the wing against the young dragon’s body.  Ignis’s upper body glistened with sweat from the endeavor, but was thankful it was enough to make a secure splint for the young dragon.  Prompto let go of the stone and looked at his wing and then to Ignis, “Sorry about your clothes, Iggy…”  Prompto hung his head.  “I…thought I could take her…”

                “You did what you could.”  Ignis shook his head, crossing his arms from the sudden chill.  “Noct was in danger and you rushed in to protect him.  No one faults you.”

                “Really.”  Gladio nodded.  “If anyone should be ashamed, it’s me.  I shouldn’t have let that damn thing get the jump on me.”

                “Just shut up already.”  Noctis winced as he rose, his back still sore from the connection of pain he had to Prompto.  “Whining isn’t doing anything.  Let’s just get this over with.”  He wrinkled his nose at the sight of Ignis and walked ahead, turning the key and pushing the doors open.  He walked into the tomb, looking at the greataxe before him.  As he did so, Ignis and Prompto followed him in as Gladio squeezed his head through the doorway.  Noctis walked up to the coffin and stretched out his hand, igniting the weapon to rise and fly into the new bearer; just as the other did.  Prompto could feel his body glow in a warm light as Noctis absorbed the power.  Prompto closed his eyes, seeing a white, dragon with feathery wings.  She flapped them, releasing a white cloud that spread over silhouettes of men on a battlefield.  The men seemed rejuvenated and fought on with much vigor.  _White Wind._   Was whispered into his mind from the female dragon.

                Prompto did not gain in size, but he felt a warmth upon his wing.  The light seemed to have reconnected the bone enough to have Noctis not feel pain.  Prompto refused to remove the splint, however, to make sure, later, that his wing had healed.  Noctis turned to his friends and nodded, “Let’s get outta here.”

                “Right behind you.”  Ignis nodded as he stepped aside to let his king through.

                Noctis looked at Ignis and smirked, “And….let’s get you a shirt.”  Ignis blushed in shame but pressed onward.

                The group finally arrived in the sunlight, thankful for the warmth.  Gladio spread his wings and yawned, taking in the light.  Prompto followed next to Gladio and performed similar actions.

                “Ah!”  He breathed.  “Smell that fresh air!  Makes you feel _alive_!”

                Ignis smiled as he blocked the brightness of the sun with his arm.  An arm suddenly jet out from his left.  Noctis had removed his jacket and was offering it to his advisor.

                “It might be a tight fit…”  Noctis blushed.  “But, at least you won’t be walking around the desert half naked.”

                Ignis was about to refuse, but Noctis was right.  Walking around with no protection against the sun’s rays nor the desert heat was insanity.  Ignis took the jacket and slipped into it rather easily.

                “Thank you, Noct.”  Ignis nodded.  “Should night fall before we reach the outpost, I will return this to you.”

                Noctis cocked his eyebrow, “What for?  Specs, if you’re trying to look after me, it’ll do you no good if you’re the one sick.  Look after yourself for once!  Geez.”Noctis threw his hands behind his head and walked forward.  Ignis sighed; yet another fact proven by the Prince.  Ignis walked on to follow with the two dragons trailing behind.  Prompto could not help but feel guilty.  Ignis would not be in this situation if Prompto had been more careful.  The young dragon sighed and looked at his wing.  Sure, it felt better, but with Ignis’s clothes torn and ripped as such, there was no hope of putting it back together.

                _I’m useless…_   Prompto winced.  _Even bigger, I still do more harm than good…_

                _The hell are you talking about?_   Noctis turned to his dragon, hearing his thoughts.

                _Noct!_   Prompto had been trying to hide such thoughts, but their connection grew stronger with each weapon they obtained, it seemed.  One weapon seemed to add an equivalent to 5 years of their bonding life.  _S-Sorry…I…didn’t think you could hear me…_

                _Well, I can!_ Noctis hissed.  _Stop blaming yourself for this!  You did what you had too.  Ignis will be fine.  He always is._

                _Y-yeah…_   Prompto looked away as they walked.

                Noctis’s phone suddenly rang from his pocket.  He pulled it out to answer it.  “Hey, Cor.”

                “There you are!”  Cor chuckled.  “I thought I lost another king.”

                “Nope…”  Noctis shook his head.  “Just building my arsenal.”

                “Good to hear.”  Cor seemed to smile.  “I have a task for you.  A base has been spotted nearby that looks to stop passage between Leide and Duscae.  We need to empty it or we will lose all access to the region.”

                “Got it.”  Noctis nodded.  “We’ll be right there.”

                “One more thing, Highness…”  Cor paused.  “This base…it’s holding a dragon captive.”

                “What?!”  Noctis exclaimed.  “A dragon?!”  Gladio and Prompto looked to their prince.

                “I will explain later.”  Cor continued.  “Come to the coordinates I just sent you.  We will go over our plan from there.”

                Noctis hung up his phone and looked to Gladio and Prompto.  Gladio walked forward, “What’s this about a dragon?”

                Noctis looked up at the large black draconian, “Looks like the Nifs caught one.”  Noctis answered.  “Cor didn’t say anything else, but if it’s a wild one, we gotta help it.”

                “That could be quite dangerous, Noct.”  Ignis crossed his arms.  “We know not of how dragons behave outside of Insomnia.  As far as we know from Clarus, there have been too few to study and observe.  This dragon will, most likely, lash out at any that comes near it.”

                “Then, let me.”  Gladio answered.  “I can take it.  I gotta know what’s happening to the Dreconians.  It was what my dad started and I wanna finish it for him.”  Ignis looked up, then away.  It was an honorable prospect, but Ignis did not want anyone to come to harm with this wild dragon.  However, he sighed and nodded.

                “Okay!” Noctis nodded.  “Let’s get to the outpost, first, and find Specs a shirt before we charge in.”  Ignis’s cheeks grew red as he pressed his face against his palm in shame.


	4. Apology from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been a year since I've updates and I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am.

***** I AM SO SORRY *******

I didn't think writer's block could last so damn long but, unfortunately, it has. BUT, the good news is that I am hoping to begin posting soon. I have decided to scrap this work and write it differently. How I currently have it, there are too many holes and I need to plan out a much better plot in finer detail. I'm thankful for you all getting this far with me and I hope to have it up again soon! I am working on rewriting my other works as well.

Again, I am so sorry for the intensely long wait. I love you all <3


End file.
